Mayonaka No princess
by Megumi Airi
Summary: Malam hari. Sepi. Yang ada cuma suara angin dan bulan yang mengintip dibalik awan hitam. Bahkan katak,jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya enggan bernyanyi. Ya, karena ada seorang gadis yang tengah menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang.


Mayonaka no Princess

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Megumi Airi

Warning: Au,Ooc,(Miss)Typo,Gaje, dsb.

Pairing: NaruHina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Malam hari. Sepi. Yang ada hanya suara angin dan bulan yang mengintip di balik awan hitam. Bahkan katak, jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya enggan bersuara. Ya, karena ada seorang gadis yang tengah menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang dengan wajah murung.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 1-

-Dorama-

Ada seorang gadis kecil bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu sering dipanggil oleh teman-temannya dengan nama Hinata. Dia adalah gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu,itulah alasan mengapa Hinata tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali, hanya ada adik dan kakak sepupunya yang selalu bermain dengannya – yah, walaupun adiknya masih sangat kecil, tapi hari ini ia tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang lucu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya nampak bersinar entah mengapa, bahkan kedua matanya yang berwarna_ lavender_ itu nampak berbinar menggemaskan. Andai saja kakak sepupunya melihat ekspresinya saat ini, pasti dia akan terus mencubit pipi Hinata hingga merah.

Hinata tersenyum senang menatap gaun yang tengah dipakainya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia memakai gaun, tapi entah mengapa hari ini terasa ada sesuatu yang _special_ dan hal itu membuat hatinya sangat bahagia. Wajahnya yang bersinar tidak hentinya-hentinya tersenyum menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Gaun berwarna putih panjang dengan bagian lengannya yang pendek dan sedikit menggembung itu membuatnya makin terlihat cantik dan juga manis. Oh, jangan lupakan bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi rambutnya yang indah itu.

.

.

.

"Hay Hinata." sapa anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan senyum lebarnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_ memang membuat giginya terlihat sangat putih dan bersinar. Emm… atau itu karena efek sinar matahari ya?

"Hay Na-Na-ru-to," jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata, tapi sangat jelas terlihat kalau mata _lavender-_nya tengah berbinar menatap anak laki-laki tersebut.

Inilah alasan yang membuat gadis cantik keturunan Hyuuga satu ini terlihat senang dan bahagia hari ini. Mementaskan Drama Perpisahan dengan judul 'Putri Salju' memang terlihat biasa saja. Tapi akan sangat luar biasa –bagi Hinata khsusnya- jika Hinata dan Naruto-lah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Dan yah, Hinata memang wajib berterima kasih pada Ibu Guru yang memilih dirinya dan Naruto memerankan 'Putri Salju' dan 'Pangeran'

Hinata tersenyum tanpa henti begitu mengingat bagaimana senangnya dirinya begitu nama Naruto disebut oleh Ibu Guru sebagai pemeran 'Pangeran', tapi lamunannya yang indah itu harus dibuyarkan karena ulah Naruto.

"Hinata. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir ketika melihat Hinata melamun.

"Ya" jawab Hinata pelan dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, jangan lupa rona merah di kedua pipinya yang selalu saja hadir kalau sosok Naruto berada di dekatnya. Dengan refleks, Hinata segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti memerah dari pandangan Naruto.

"Ayo! Kita ke belakang panggung untuk bersiap," tanpa menyadari wajah Hinata yang sudah merah, Naruto malah menarik lengan Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis kecil itu serasa melayang mengingat betapa kencangnya lari Naruto.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati, merekapun terus berlari dengan ekspresi bahagia. Bahkan jika dilihat baik-baik, maka akan terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Naruto yang tembem . Membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka gemas melihat ekspresi malu-malu dari Hinata dan tidak tahu malu dari Naruto. Yah, pasangan yang cocok, eh?

.

.

.

Drama pun berjalan dengan lancar. Akting dari Hinata sungguh mengagumkan, membuat Ibunya merasa bangga karena gadis kecilnya yang selalu berdiam diri di rumah kini menjelma menjadi seorang Putri dengan akting yang begitu alami dan menghayati. Adegan demi adegan telah dijalani dengan baik oleh Hinata, sampai pada akhirnya Hinata harus berakting sedang pingsan sehabis memakan apel yang beracun dari Nenek –alias Ibu Tirinya. Hinata tidur di tempat tidur kaca dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat damai. Tapi sesungguhnya, hati Hinata sedikit berdebar-debar saat mengingat jalan cerita 'Putri Salju' yang sebenarnya. Dimana sang Pangeran akan mengecup bibirnya agar dirinya terbangun dari pingsannya. Ugh, membayangkan Naruto mengecup bibirnya saja sudah membuat Hinata hampir pingsan sungguhan.

"Hiks… Hime. Jangan tinggalkan akuuu!" jerit sang Pangeran –alias Naruto. Para penonton nampak ikut merasa sedih melihat akting Naruto yang begitu menghayati. Bahkan terlihat ada setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata birunya, membuat Ibunya –Kushina berbinar kagum. Yah, sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan Naruto yang sering membuat masalah itu bisa berakting begitu mengagumkan.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu, Hime," ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius. Perlahan tapi pasti, Wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah Hinata, membuat Hikari –Ibunda Hinata- dan Kushina menahan napas, menunggu aksi yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Detik demi detik berlalu, dan jarak di antara keduanya makin menipis, membuat para penonton merasa deg-deg-kan karena melihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto.

**-CUP~ **

Sang pangeran mengecup bibir mungil sang Putri dengan perlahan. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan bibirnya, Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan segera terkejut begitu melihat Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Seketika itu juga pipi Hinata bersemu merah, bahkan tubuhnya menegang seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga jika Naruto akan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Padahal, menurut skenario Sang Guru TK, Naruto hanya boleh mencium kening Hinata, BUKAN bibir. Dan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto sekarang? Dia. Dengan polosnya TELAH mengecup bibir Hinata di depan para penonton dan juga Guru-Guru TK. Entah saat ini Hinata harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Terkejut. Itu yang dirasakan oleh seluruh penonton di aula. Bahkan Guru yang mengajari mereka berakting sudah pingsan setelah melihat arah bibir Naruto mendarat. Guru saja terkejut, maka kedua orang tua Hinata dan Naruto-lah yang PALING terkejut. Wajah Hikari-lah yang paling terlihat terkejut dibandingkan wajah Kushina. Yah, Hikari tidak percaya ciuman pertama anaknya sudah direbut oleh anak dari rivalnya. Seluruh penonton di aula memang sudah mengetahui kalau Keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Namikaze tidak akur, bahkan sesekali jika mereka bertemu, mereka akan segera memasang _deathglare _andalan mereka masing-masing, padahal mereka saling bertetangga. Dan sudah sangat ditebak jika saat ini sedang terjadi keributan di antara ibu-ibu itu sambil saling menyalahkan akting dari kedua anak yang sudah membuat heboh seluruh aula itu.

"Hei Kushina, apa anakmu itu tidak bisa membaca, huh? Kenapa dia malah mencium bibir Hinata bukannya kening?" tanya Hikari dengan nada kesal sambil menatap Kushina tajam.

"Tidak salah, ya Hikari? Bukannya anakmu yang centil dan menggoda anakku," jawab Kushina tidak terima jika anaknya yang disalahkan. Ditatapnya Hikari yang masih menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Yah, kalau ini dunia anime, pasti aka nada aliran-aliran listrik yang saling bertubrukan dari kedua mata mereka. Tapi… sayangnya ini bukan dunia anime, jadi tidak aka nada hal menakutkan seperti itu.

Sampai drama itu selesai mereka –Hikari dan Kushina- masih saling menyalahkan. Padahal orang yang sejak tadi mereka ributkan sama sekali tidak masalah dengan akting yang baru saja mereka tampilkan. Yah, meskipun Hinata masih terlihat 'merah' karena bibirnya masih bisa merasakan betapa basah dan lembutnya bibir Naruto.

"Naruto, Kenapa kamu mencium bibir Hinata bukan di keningnya?" tanya sang Guru dengan lembut begitu berada di dekat Naruto. Setidaknya dia harus mengetahui alasan apa yang telah membuat anak didiknya melakukan hal yang sejujurnya belum boleh dilakukan oleh anak seumurannya.

"Saya melihat Pangeran di drama Putri Salju itu mencium bibir sang Putri, Bu. Bukannya kening," jawab Naruto dengan nada dan ekspresi polos, membuat sang guru menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

_ 'Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu drama asli-nya kepada anak ini'_ Yah, seharusnya guru itu tahu, bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

.

.

.

Di halaman sekolah…

"Hinata nanti sore kamu harus ke taman dekat rumah ya. Aku punya hadiah untukmu," seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju mobil di mana Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah menunggunya. Hinata yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menunduk langsung berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kutunggu sampai kau datang! Jaa, Hinata!" seru Naruto lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam sedan berwarna hitam. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto langsung membuka kaca jendela dan tersenyum lebar kepada Hinata.

"Ehm!" Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat begitu menyadari mobil sedan milik Naruto sudah hampir meninggalkan arena sekolah. Melihat anggukan dari Hinata, senyum Naruto makin melebar dan itu membuat Hinata langsung menunduk karena malu. Yah, kejadian yang beberapa jam lalu dia rasakan masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya, membuatnya tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

'Hadiah ya..' bisik Hinata dalam hati. Entah mengapa, dirinya menjadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan segera ke taman untuk mengetahui hadiah apa yang akan Naruto berikan padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Moshi-moshi, saya author baru di dunia Fanfic ini. Dan ini Fic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika gak bagus (jelek).

Terima kasih pada orang-orang yg telah membaca dan sobat saya yang sudah rela membuang waktunya untuk saya sebagai editor.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran, jadi setelah membaca Fic ini silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan memberi REVIEW.

Dozo yoroshiku

Dan

Arigatou Minna-san.


End file.
